


Striptease

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sex, Trans Mark Cohen, cis roger davis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: A story about sex that is not, for the most part, smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



Mark was bored. It wasn’t Roger’s fault, really. He just lay back on the bed, naked against the cool, soft covers, looking bored. 

 

Roger, about to go in, stopped. “Are you okay?” He asked. “You look disinterested. Do you want to-“ 

 

“Yes, I want to,” said Mark. “Just go, just go in already.” 

 

“Okay.” Roger attempted again, this time getting slightly in, when Mark sighed. He pulled out again. “What  _ is  _ it?” 

 

“Nothing,” said Mark, looking Roger in the eyes. “Okay, I lied. It’s one thing.” 

 

“And?”

 

“Well, the guys at the Catscratch, they’re kind of...more attractive than you.” 

 

“ _ What?”  _

 

Mark grinned, nodding. “Ever since I started working there they’ve been more...hmm. How do I put this?” 

 

Roger crossed his arms, annoyed and horny. He knew Mark was annoying him on purpose. It led to angry, frustrated sex, and that was Mark’s favorite. “What do the guys at the Catscratch have on me?” 

 

“About a few inches,” Mark said, reaching for his glasses and putting them on. “Remember, Davis, this relationship is purely platonic. Or professional. So pay me to have sex with you, or get out of my room.” 

 

Roger sighed. “Mark, I’m broke.” 

 

“Yeah, I know. And I have a vibrator that works better than your dick.” 

 

Roger, needless to say, left the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mark liked the Catscratch before customers came. Well, he liked it  _ when  _ customers came. He had a sort of...raging horniness. But before it was peaceful, and calm, and where he wanted to be. 

 

He sat on a table in the dressing room, sorting through some makeup. He had to share a makeup drawer with three other male strippers, because two of them were so caught up in their toxic masculinity that they could barely hold an eyeliner pencil. Mark sighed and pulled out some eyeshadow. He could do stuff with this. 

 

Just as he was putting it on, Mimi walked into the room. “Hey,” he called. She looked over at him and smiled. She looked tired. 

 

“Long night?” 

 

“Yeah,” Mimi nodded as she began to get ready. “Spent it with some guy who has about as big a personality as his dick is.” 

 

Mark half-snorted, half-laughed. “Same.” 

 

Mimi looked over at him and grinned. “Roger?”

 

“Yeah. Obviously I’m teasing him, but once you see the guys  _ here-“  _

 

“That’s nothing. Have you seen the girls?” 

 

“They say my pussy’s better than any of theirs.” 

 

The two broke out into laughter. 

 

“Well, they’re right.” 


	3. Chapter 3

_An unnamed, controversial social media platform with the penname of “Jumblr”._

 

 _Incoming message from: american666ilovejesus to_ **_icanmakeyoufeelspecial_ **

 

_you a pornbot or something?_

 

**No. Real living, breathing, stripper. Prostitute too, I think. Technically. Though the strip club I work at blurs the lines.**

 

_you never show your dick_

_why is that_

 

**I don’t have one.**

 

_??_

_wait are you a fucking tranny_

 

**Sir, I’m at work. I can report you.**

 

_this is the internet_

_you have no boss_

 

**If you’d rather fuck someone else, I can recommend you some strippers. Prostitutes. Whatever. Live porn websites?**

 

_tranny_

 

“Annnnd blocked,” Mark muttered to himself as he clicked out of the page. Although working at the Catscratch was rewarding, it could be quite taxing, sometimes.

    He leaned back in his chair and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. The only reason he was home today was because he had to work on another screenplay. And he could work from home. Very easily. After all, webcams are a thing.

    Mark scrolled down through the search page of the website again, simply having searched the tag “sex”. There were a lot of people writing 2k+ word fanfictions who had clearly never had sex before in their lives. Mark pushed his hair back and grinned. Potential customers?

    He briefly clicked on a blog called “mark123”. Nothing was on the page, but the little green dot showed that the user had been active. Mark frowned. The username looked like a pornbot. But nothing else indicated that it was.

    Mark shrugged and left, then saw that he had a new message.

 

_whats up pls show me ur pussy i think we fucked last week_

 

    Mark grinned, laughing. Perfect.

    He was about to answer this guy back, when he heard the TV come on in the living room. Mark scowled. Yet another glitch that it kept having that he and Roger couldn’t (yet) afford to fix.

    Mark walked out to the living room and grabbed the TV remote, briefly noticing that the channel that was on was the news.

    “A string of murders in the Upper East Side,” the anchorwoman was saying. “Believed to be the Phantom of New York’s work. We are closer than ever to finding him. We have an interview later with businessman Mark C. Cohen, who refuses to reveal his secrets on how he can afford so much and how adorable his two children with their unique names are! Now, an article on how millennials are killing-”

    _Zoomp._

Mark turned the TV off and sighed deeply. The news was stupid. And there were too many people in this town with his name.

    “At least my middle name’s just Jacob,” Mark muttered to himself as he walked back to his room and unzipped his pants, “and I can finally do my job.”


End file.
